Backstage
by Shan282
Summary: After Lucy joined the band, The Celestial Spirits, she didn't expect to find true love on the road with the band she was touring with, The Dragon Slayers. But what will happen when members of the two bands begin to hook up. Will it unite both bands, or destroy them? NaLu. May be M rated chapters so please obey warnings.


**Chapter 1**

**(Lucy's POV)**

Screams echoed throughout the theater. People selling merchandise lined the walls. People every where were wearing _The Celestial Spirits _t-shirts. Girls screamed, waiting for the band to come out from backstage and sing.

Backstage, members of the tech crew rushed around, calling out random things that no one could understand. A pretty young blue haired girl rushed out of one of the dressing rooms and ran into the one next to it, screaming.

"Lucy! I can't do my hair, help!" The girl said to a blond girl. The blonde girl's name was Lucy Heartfilia although she went by Heart instead of Heartfilia. She had chocolate brown eyes. She wore a short, skin-tight black dress with white bow. For accessories, she had a black skull clip in her hair and fish net stockings and elbow length "gloves" with two necklaces with crosses, one black and one silver. The blue haired girl wore a similar outfit, only hers was red and white.

"Ok, Wendy." Lucy grinned, tying Wendy's hair in two side ponytails. "There you go."

"Thank you so much, Lucy. I don't know what I'd do without you." Wendy smiled back. Suddenly, three kore girls entered the room. One had red hair and the other two had blue hair. All were wearing outfits similar to Lucy and Wendy's outfits, only different colors.

"Hey, are you two ready yet?" The red head asked.

"Yeah, Erza." Lucy grinned, then looked at the two bluenettes. "Levy, Juvia, you both look awesome."

"You do too, Erza." Wendy smiled.

"Thanks." All three girls said at once.

"Let's go rock this town." Levy grinned, then ran away, towards the stage, quickly followed by the other girls.

"Miss Heart, is your mic correct?" A tech member asked when she got there. Her had to be correct since she was lead singer.

"Yeah. We're good to go." She replied, then stepped onto a platform that would raise her onto the stage. Wendy, Erza, Levy and Juvia all did the same, but on different platforms. A few seconds later, cheering reached their ears and then the platforms began to raise.

"How you doing, Los Angeles?!" Lucy screamed happily, her question answered with screams. "We're gonna sart off the night with Viva la Vida! How does that sound?!" Again, more screams. "Ok, let's do this thing!"

**Lucy:** I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

**Wendy: **I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

**Lucy: **One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered the my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

**Everyone: **I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my Mirror, my sword my shield  
My missionaries in a foreign feild

When the concert was finally over, Lucy walked to the edge of the stage, and smiled at the crowd. "Thank you for letting us play here! We're glad you love us! Just so you don't for get, our album is being released next month, so don't forget. We love you, Los Angeles! We are The Celestial Spirits! Good night, everybody!" She bowed, along with the rest of the band, then went backstage where there band manager, Mirajane stood with a huge grin on her face.

"Did we do good, Mira?" Wendy asked, smiling.

"Yes. You guys always do good, now lets head back to the bus,. We have a long drive ahead of us." Mira replied, smiling at everybody.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"My boyfriend, Freed, got us a gig with the band he represents in Fort Collins."

"What band?" The girls all asked.

"The Dragon Slayers." Mira said before walking towards the tour bus.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

The whole theater was packed with The Dragon Slayers fans. Fangirls screamed out their favorite band members' names. Backstage, a pink haired boy stood laughing with a black haired boy. The pink haired boy's name was Natsu Dragneel, he had been the one to start the band, hence the name. He wore a white tux with the band logo on the back. The black haired boy wore the same, exact thing.

"So Natsu," The boy said, grinning. "You seen any hot celebs on tv recently?"

"Um, yeah, Gray." Natsu smiled back. "That girl from The Celestial Spirits, Lucy Heart."

"Oh, I noticed the blue haired girl from that same band, Juvia Lockster." The boy named Gray said with a smile.

"Talkin 'bout girls, eh?" Another black haired boy said. His face was covered in piercings and he wore the exact same outfit as Natsu and Gray.

"Yeah, what of it, Gajeel?" Natsu glared.

"Oh, I was just gonna say that blue haired girl, Levy, from The Celestial Spirits is hot, too." Gajeel said.

"Hey!" Two boys said, running up behind them. One had dark blue hair, while the other had golden-brown hair. "We have to start the show."

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming, Jellal, Loke." Natsu said, looking at the boys.

"You better." They both said before walking onto the stage. Their appearance was met with screams of joy. Both boys were soon followed by Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.

"What up, Phoenix!" Natsu screamed. "We are The Dragon Slayers and we're gonna start the night with a song I wrote, called Keep Your Head Up."

**Natsu:** woah, ehhhhh, woooaa  
I've been waiting on the sunset  
Bills on my mindset  
I can't deny that they'r gettin high  
Higher than my income  
In comes breadcrumbs  
I've been trying to survive

**Gray: **The glow that the sun gives  
Right around sunset  
Helps me realize  
This is just a journey  
Drop your worries  
You are gonna turn out fine.  
Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.

**Everybody: **But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let you hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

After the concert was over and the band said good night, they all walked backstage to their band manager, Freed. "Where to next?" Natsu asked, yawning.

"Fort Collins, Colorado. We're playing with Mirajane's band, The Celestial Spirits." He said, his face showing little emotion until he said Mirajane's name.

"What?! Your girlfriend is the band manager of The Celestial Spirits?!" Natsu said, shocked.

"Yeah, now let's hit the road." Freed replied, then walked off towards the tour bus.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Sorry for not updating my other story, Lost and in Love. I've been so busy with homework and then my computer broke and well, as you can probably tell, my life is a mess right now. Yay for NaLu! Sorry if the picture has no relevance to the story, I liked it, but I may change it in the future. Catch you on the flip side.**


End file.
